


Rhythm

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Implied Slash, Inspired by Music, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the thrill of the chase just as much as Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #3 (Action!) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Action!: Whether it's a knock-down brawl, a thrilling chase, a desperate flight, or something else, make sure action takes center stage.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Rhythm of the Night" by Corona. [Here's the link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3ltZmI5LQw)

The sun has set and the moon is out, and the criminal who had thought himself so bloody clever is now fleeing at full tilt. Sherlock sprints after him, beautifully alive after a day of unmoving ennui, and John is only a step behind.

The chase is on.

After a few seconds, they fall so comfortably into their rhythm. John hears the drumming of their feet on pavement, his own pounding heartbeat, the pumping of his blood flowing through him, the wind rushing past him, their harsh but controlled breathing.

Other sounds join in, various instruments in the orchestra, backup vocals behind the chorus.

The constant chatter of crowds wandering London on a typical Saturday night. The throbbing beats from dance clubs and bars stubbornly defying noise ordinance. The whine of police sirens on their own chase. The dissonance of car alarms and the honking of horns. The dull roar of the Tube. The angry shouts of the people they barely dodge during the pursuit.

As John's energy starts to flag, Sherlock grabs his hand. The warm electricity from his touch sparks through his system and gives him the jolt he needs to keep the rhythm going.

When it's like this, John almost wishes they'll never catch the crook.

Although he knows he'll pay for this in the morning with sore limbs and he'll grouse and grumble over his breakfast, he would eagerly do it all again.

This is the rhythm of their nights, of their lives, and John hopes the rhythm will never stop.


End file.
